realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Tammith Iltazyarra
Tammith Iltazyarra was a vampire and lover of the bard Bareris Anskuld. Tammith the human Until 1375 DR, Tammith was a beautiful young woman and from the Rashemi underclass of Bezantur. She practically raised her younger brother Ral by herself after her mother's death rearing Ral. Her father couldn't overcome the death of his wife and, though being a good potter, started wasting his money gambling and drinking. Tammith was a good potter herself though she didn't work long enough as a potter to be accepted by the local potter guild. She loved Bareris Anskuld so much that she let him go six years ago to roam the world. In order to pay a gambling debt that her father Boravik had with the White Raven Gang of Bezantur, Tammith agreed to sell herself into slavery . Along with dozens of other slaves, she was bought by Red Wizards and lead to Delhumide to the undead manufactory of Xingax. But instead of giving her as fodder to his zombies, Xingax magically transformed her to a vampire. Tammith the vampire Appearance Tammith still retained her former beauty as a petite and dark-haired woman with a pretty face - once dark in life now whiter than white . Her voice was still sweet but had a cold and flat tone to it sounding as a mere travesty of her former voice . Her skin lost it's warmth to feeling deadly cold. She was often clad in mail, her sword strapped to her side, but sometimes appeared wearing a plain cloak and gown. Abilities While "normal" vampires can only transform into a single bat or rodent, Tammith had the ability to burst apart into a cloud of bats or a carpet of rats . In her bats-form her sense of sight became secondary to her sense of hearing, manuvering around by echoing cries. Though she retained her ultimate self, managing her dozens of bodies without difficulty, she became purely predator. Later, as she developed her abilities, Tammith retained control of her self in her bats-form more easily. She could also tranform into a cloud of mist or a huge wolf. Drinking fresh blood helped her mend her wounds in a matter of moments, healing more rapidly than normal vampires would. She could scramble walls upward like a fly. Her touch could be as cold and poisonous as any specter's touch. Due to her vampiric nature, Tammith couldn't cross open water, such as the open sea. History When Xingax transformed Tammith into a vampire, he also magically bound her into his service - against her will. From then on she was constrained to serve Xingax's wizards and their cause. During a fight at the Keep of Thazar, Tammith met Bareris again and tried to kill him. But he defeated her and even hacked her to pieces to end her undead being and fled. Somehow she managed to change to her bats-form and was magically compelled to return to Xingax. Over the years and under Xingax's tutelage, Tammith further developed her vampiric abilities such as keeping control of herself in bats-form. During the war of Thay in the following years, Tammith continued to be Xingax's slave and was magically constrained to obey Xingax and the lich Szass Tam, too. She became the captain of The Silent Company, a force compromised by vampires mostly created by Tammith herself over the years. These vampires retained the usual vampiric powers, not inheriting their makers extraordinary prowess. When the Spellplague hit during the fight at the Keep of Sorrows, the enchantments compelling her obedience to the undead masters vanished, enabling Tammith to finally flee Xingax's influence. She searched the zulkirs out and asked them to enlist her as ally in the fight for the council's cause - and the opportunity to satisfy her thirst for vengeance. When she almost died during the battle at Xingax's fortress and Bareris "healed" her unconscious body by offering his own blood, their relationship turned to a more compassionate form henceforth. Tammith began to fight alongside Bareris in whichever battle the zulkir's forces had to face. She also followed the zulkirs to Bezantur after their defeat at the second fight at the Keep of Sorrows. When the zulkirs were forced to abandon Bezantur in the face of Szass approaching legions, Tammith went with them aboard one of their vessels. She was aware of the fact that she couldn't properly join in any fight not taking place on bord her vessel. Her nemesis Tsagoth also joined in the marine fight seeking out and finally facing up with the vampire again, determined to kill her. After a short fight the fiend had her heavily injured and incapacitated. Then Bareris, his friend Mirror, and Bareris's griffon Winddancer joined the fight to defend Tammith, turning the chances in their favor by almost killing Tsagoth. In a desperate move, Tsagoth grabbed Tammith and together they broke through the reling of the ship and plummeted into the sea. Due to her vampire nature, the water immobilized Tammith completely slowly dissolving her body like acid. Bareris and Winddancer followed them into the water resuming their attack on Tsagoth until he was forced to transport himself through space into safety. Though Bareris hurried to get his love out of the water, he didn't make it in time and Tammith perished, dissolved into nothingness by the water of the sea. Category:Vampires Category:Inhabitants of Bezantur